


Starmora: Leave It On

by solarsaros



Series: Starmora: I Have Told You I Love You, Haven't I? [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Marvel Universe, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Starmora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 06:05:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarsaros/pseuds/solarsaros
Summary: [SPOILERS for Endgame?] Peter Quill/Star-Lord and Gamora are drunk and he sees a side to her he hasn't seen in a long long time – someone stress-free and fun. Set 2 years after Thanos' death, and Peter and 2014 Gamora are together. Starmora. Sexual content.She pushed him down when he remained reluctant and his back hit the mattress, a small 'mmph' escaping his lips. Her hands pressed hard on his chest, her elbows in his ribs, as she lay on him."Gamora."Gamora shook her head, a sign he should stay quiet, then kissed him roughly. He held onto her hips under his jacket that she wore, the feeling of her bare skin making him want more. She continued to kiss him ardently, not shying away from using her tongue to make him squirm.When he made to remove his jacket from her, she stopped him."Let's leave it on," she said, her eyes locking with his. She smiled when his eyes widened a fraction and he nodded.





	Starmora: Leave It On

**Author's Note:**

> Please review if you want, they're always appreciated :)

It had been one of the first days off that the Guardians had been blessed with in a long time and they had made sure to enjoy every second of it thoroughly. Mantis and Groot had spent their time dancing around to Peter's music and painting with some acrylics Peter had found in a market. Drax's idea of enjoyment had been to catch up on sleep and so he had spent the entire day in his bedroom snoring. Rocket, Gamora and Peter had downed the last of the liquor, with Rocket falling asleep on the table after stumbling around on it shouting and hiccupping.

Peter and Gamora had since retreated to their bedroom and what came next shocked Peter somewhat.

"Listen up, a-hole!" slurred Gamora in a deep voice.

Peter watched her from the bed, amused. She had her thumbs looped in the waistline of her underwear, his jacket engulfed her body, and his empty gun holster hung low on her hips.

"You are very, very, intoxicated, 'Mora," he laughed.

She took unsteady steps forward and slanted her hip, her hands on her sides. "The names Star-Lord," she said, trying to maintain a deep voice.

Peter laughed at her, watching her wobble and re-adjust his jacket around her shoulders. The sleeves of it fell over her hands as she started flinging them around in her best attempt of impersonating Peter's dance moves.

He couldn't help smiling at her. It was the first time in a long time he had seen her acting so care-free and as though she was enjoying life. It had taken some time for him to get this version of her to trust him, to fall in love with him again and to be completely comfortable around him, but once she had, he found that his own love for her grew even stronger than he ever thought possible. He now cherished every moment he spent with her and didn't take a second for granted. She'd been taken away from him once and he would never, ever, let it happen again.

It was moments like this that he loved most; when they got to be alone.

"Nah, you don't have the moustache for it," he said with a laugh, watching her smile back at him as she staggered over to him.

She pressed against him, straddling him, her hands gripping his shoulders to keep her steady. His hands squeezed her sides, his fingertips digging in to keep her close. Then she cupped his face, the tips of her index fingers brushing the ends of his moustache before she kissed him.

He was quick to slip his tongue over her lips and she pulled away.

"Someone's eager," she commented.

He groaned and squeezed her sides harder.

"Don't tease," he muttered and reached up to kiss her again but she stopped him.

"Lay down," she told him and he raised an eyebrow. "Lay. Down."

She pushed him down when he remained reluctant and his back hit the mattress, a small 'mmph' escaping his lips. Her hands pressed hard on his chest, her elbows in his ribs, as she lay on him.

"Gamora."

Gamora shook her head, a sign he should stay quiet, then kissed him roughly. He held onto her hips under his jacket that she wore, the feeling of her bare skin making him want more. She continued to kiss him ardently, not shying away from using her tongue to make him squirm.

When he made to remove his jacket from her, she stopped him.

"Let's leave it on," she said, her eyes locking with his. She smiled when his eyes widened a fraction and he nodded.

She allowed him to flip them over so he was on top, and he rolled her underwear down her legs. He reached for the gun holster next but she shook her head and he left it. Now they were both naked, minus her in his jacket and gun holster, and he rejoiced in the feeling of them being skin-to-skin.

Gamora grabbed his buttocks, drawing him closer and he propped himself up on his forearms. Her legs splayed out under him and she helped him ease his way into her. Her hands held onto his lower back tightly as he thrust into her.

He watched her arch back into the pillows, her eyes closed, her mouth open as he continued to gyrate between her legs. Peter didn't see any point in taking things slowly, so sped up his movements, listening to her calling out and smiling to himself as she clawed at his skin.

Gamora grew hotter and hotter in his jacket and found herself loving it. She was surrounded by him, his body, his smell; it made her feel good everywhere.

Peter's hips bucked against hers and he couldn't take it anymore; he had to kiss her. He bit into her lip as he felt her tightening around him, it made his head spin. She writhed underneath him, and tried to draw him impossibly closer.

She'd had her eyes closed the entire time, and when she finally decided to open them, she felt overwhelmed. He was watching her, his eyes dark, and it made her stomach clench. She lifted her head from the pillow, kissing him as her stomach tightened then released the tension, and her body began to shudder from the relief.

She opened her eyes to watch Peter's face as he continued to thrust into her as quickly as he could. Gamora could already feel her body building up to another orgasm. Peter must have been able to tell too because he rocked his hips in a different way, hitting the spot that made Gamora squirm with pleasure. Peter's body soon tensed above her and he fell onto her, his release too much to handle, and Gamora's second orgasm followed suit.

Peter breathed heavily into her hair, and she hugged him to her, cradling him in between her legs. Seconds past before Peter propped himself up on his elbows and left a lingering kiss on her forehead. He moved off her, and she cuddled into his side.

"You not hot in that thing?" he breathed, rubbing his hand up and down the sleeve of his jacket.

Gamora nodded.

"Wanna take it off?"

"In a minute," she sighed and nuzzled into his chest.

But before they could remove the jacket, Gamora had fallen asleep clinging to Peter. All Peter could think about was how his jacket would now smell like Gamora; he loved that.


End file.
